


Friends Don't Sext Each Other

by orphan_account



Series: Can't Catch a Break [3]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh… Actually… I was wondering something…” Konoha began hesitantly. (Is he ever going to leave? Kuroha didn’t want him here. He was trying to forget the incident from the other night). “Well? Spit it out.” What Konoha said next was not what he was expecting. “Do you like me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Sext Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> read the others first please!
> 
> cross posted from my tumblr narcissistic-sassafras

Someone was knocking at the door. Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal, a minor inconvenience at worst, but Kuroha’s phone was telling him it was only 6 o’clock in the morning. Kuroha did _not_ get up at 6 o’clock in the morning. Whoever was out there had better fuck off, because he was not dealing with this.

The knocking persisted. Either this person was very stubborn or very stupid. After what felt like an eternity of incessant knocking, Kuroha managed to drag himself out of bed and stumble towards the door, yanking it open with an irritated huff. “What the fuck is so important?!”

“I…” Konoha stared back at him, startled by the violent answer. “I wanted to make sure you were okay… Since you ignored me yesterday…” He trailed off uncertainly as Kuroha’s irate glare turned murderous.

“At six in the goddamn morning?! No. Come back in five hours.” He slammed the door shut and stomped back towards the bed. How stupid could a person get? No one in their right mind would be awake this early on a Saturday. He did his best to forget the interruption and fall back asleep.

…There it was again. The knocking. Hadn’t he just dealt with this? He checked his phone again; apparently he _had_ fallen back asleep, because it now read 11 o’clock in the morning. Which was exactly five hours later. (Was Konoha even real? People like this couldn’t actually exist.) Kuroha grudgingly rolled out of bed and went to answer the door.

“It’s been five hours, so I hope it’s okay now… Can I come in?” He seemed uncertain but hopeful. Why did he need to come in? What did he want? Konoha had never visited him before. Kuroha ran a hand through his hair, still mussed from sleep. “Yeah, I guess. Just don’t get too comfortable.” He stepped aside, and Konoha brushed by with a bright smile and a “Thank you!”.

Only half awake and gradually becoming more confused, Kuroha sat down on the bed and gestured for Konoha to do the same. “What do you want…?” he asked as soon as the other boy was seated. If this didn’t take too long, he might be able to go back to sleep. Blissful, uninterrupted sleep.

“Um, I was just worried…” Seeing Kuroha’s confusion, he elaborated. “You know, since you ran out the other day and you’d been…saying weird things…before then. And I tried texting you yesterday but you never responded, so I thought I’d check up on you in person. I’m sorry I woke you up so early…”

All vestiges of sleep fled as Konoha’s words dredged up the memories Kuroha had spent all of yesterday desperately trying to forget. Ah. That’s right. He was supposed to be avoiding Konoha. “W-Well as you can see, I’m fine! I was just, um, busy yesterday, and forgot to text back. So, if that’s all you needed… I’ve got a lot to do today…!” Why did embarrassing things keep happening to him? And why wouldn’t anyone leave him alone after these embarrassing things happened?

“Are you sure? You were pretty drunk, before… there weren’t any big parties that night, so you were drinking for a reason, right?” Konoha seemed genuinely concerned, which only managed to piss Kuroha off.  
“I just told you I’m fine, didn’t I?! If that’s all you need, then you can go now.” He glared at the other boy, hoping he would get the hint and leave already. But even the most obvious of subtlety was lost on Konoha, who remained sitting and appeared to be thinking rather hard about something.

“Uh… Actually… I was wondering something…” the albino began hesitantly. (Is he ever going to leave? Kuroha didn’t want him here. He was trying to forget the incident from the other night). “Well? Spit it out.”   
What Konoha said next was not what he was expecting. “Do you like me?”

“I- What.” Kuroha blanked out. What the hell. How was he supposed to answer that? ( _Did_ he like Konoha? He’d never really thought about it before. Wait, but maybe he didn’t mean in that way. This was Konoha. But taking into account the other’s serious expression and his knowledge of recent events, he probably did mean it like that. Shit.)

“I-I was just curious, since… you know… since…” He was mumbling now, face red and words barely audible. “…Friends don’t sext each other.”

“T-That was…! I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing! Just forget about it!” The words came tumbling from his lips before he could really think about them; his face was red now, too. This whole encounter was very quickly becoming a train wreck.

“Oh… I thought maybe you- I guess not. I’m sorry. I’ll go now.” The albino looked absolutely crestfallen. (Why? Was he planning on confessing, or something? …Holy shit, he had planned on confessing.)

“Wait!” Against his better judgment, Kuroha found himself reaching out to stop him from leaving. “…I never answered your question. And from the way you’re talking, it sounds like…” He took a deep breath. “You like me?”

“Um. Y-Yes. I like you.” Konoha sat back down, looking at Kuroha hopefully, and how was he supposed to say no to that?

“I suppose… I don’t _dis_ like you… Maybe… Maybe I like you, too.” It wasn’t exactly a confession; but it seemed to be good enough for Konoha, because he smiled happily before pulling Kuroha forward into a kiss.

It was awkward at first, noses bumping and teeth clashing as Konoha tried to find the best angle; he had obviously never done this before, but it didn’t take too long for him to get it right, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. It doesn’t last very long; Konoha is pulling back way too soon, and Kuroha can’t help the irritated noise that leaves him, because _he’s not done yet._ He took the initiative this time, taking advantage of Konoha’s surprise and slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth.

He was really starting to get into it (and Konoha was too, if the noises he’s making are any indication) when he realized that he wasn’t wearing any pants, and his underwear was doing nothing to conceal his proud erection. A quick check tells him that Konoha is facing the same problem (only with more clothing). Well. Might as well take this a step farther. Kuroha pulled away (and Konoha lets out a rather delicious whimper at the action), sliding off the bed and seating himself on the floor between Konoha’s legs.

“Kuro…? What are you… Oh.” His eyes widened as Kuroha began to work open his pants, and he realized what he was trying to do. “Ah, you don’t have to-!” He broke off with a groan as his cock was pulled out of his boxers, Kuroha leaning forward to lick a long stripe from base to tip.   
“No, but I want to.” He swirled his tongue around the head, studying it absentmindedly before taking it into his mouth. (Konoha’s pretty big. Maybe even a bit bigger than him. He’s not sure how he feels about that.) Kuroha’s hands reach up to grab Konoha’s hips, keeping him still as he sucks and bobs his head, lightly scraping his teeth along the underside (and the moan Konoha lets out when he does that sounds so erotic, and suddenly he finds himself wanting to do much more than this, but he pushes that thought aside. another time.).

“Ah, Kuroha-!” That’s all the warning he gets before Konoha releases in his mouth. He wasn’t prepared at all, half swallowing and half choking as the bitter fluid was practically forced down his throat. He pulled away, coughing and wiping off the drool around his mouth before climbing back onto the bed and collapsing.

“Ah, wait, I should return the favor.” And then Konoha’s hand is reaching into his underwear, wrapping around his cock and thumbing the slit. His hands are clumsy and awkward and it takes a while for him to set a good pace (not that it really matters. Kuroha can tell it won’t take much longer).

And he’s right, it doesn’t take very long at all for him to come, groaning and immediately looking away. “Ummm…” Konoha makes a small noise of confusion, removing his hand and staring at it. “…Oh! Oh. I get it now.” He sounded quite pleased with himself for figuring it out all on his own. Kuroha groaned again. “You want a medal or something?”

“S-Sorry… But, um, it doesn’t really bother me.” Konoha looked at him apologetically. Kuroha knew he couldn’t possibly mean that, but maybe he’d let himself believe him, just for a while.


End file.
